


Unspoken Ritual

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Gift for @princejupiter17 on tumblr!!, Platonic Cuddling, hurt/comfort but make it all comfort, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: A gift fic for @PrinceJupiter17 on tumblr!!Kobra has a ritual, after claps.
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Cherri Cola & Dr. Death Defying & Show Pony
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	Unspoken Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I really hope you like this!! :D

It’s a routine they all know about, one they don’t acknowledge. After the clap, they drive back in silence, Kobra curled up in the passenger seat, head pressed to the ‘Am window, sunglasses pushed tight against their face. As the car pulls up outside the Diner, the only sound is that of car doors shutting, perhaps a bit too forcefully, and the drag of boots against the sand. Kobra doesn’t follow the other three inside, instead crawling out of the car and shuffling to the garage, pulling the tarp off 27 and letting it sag to the floor as they drive away, helmet still hanging from the handlebars. 

The residents of WKIL don’t know they’re coming, most times, but the little radio shack is welcoming nonetheless, in the familiar resonance of Kobra’s boots against the dry wood of the porch, of the way music wafts out of the back rooms and wraps around Kobra like an old friend, compelling them forwards. 

Cherri Cola’s in the kitchen, glaring halfheartedly at something on the stove, and he waves at Kobra as they come in, putting a finger to his lips and gesturing at Newsie, asleep on the living room couch with zir shirt pulled up over zir face to block out the light. Kobra covers their mouth with their hand, hiding a giggle at Newsie’s disheveled state, and continues on into the hallway, where the light trickling in from half-closed doors and curtained windows is low enough for them to shed their sunglasses, tucking them into their jacket pocket. 

The music gets louder, but not uncomfortably so, as Kobra pushes open the recording room door, making sure to stop before the hinge creaks, and slips into the room. 

D doesn’t acknowledge them, as is standard for when he’s on-air, and Show Pony, curled up amongst the stacks of records, CD cases, and books, looks up with a smile, as Kobra enters. They head straight for the bookshelf, sliding a weathered paperback from its space, and settle down beside Show Pony, opening the book up to a dog-eared page. 

They read for a while, lazily flipping through the book, as D’s voice surrounds them, as Show Pony drops off to sleep, then reawakens with a start when ae slumps to the ground, as Cherri comes in with a can of PowerPup, evidently having given up on whatever had been cooking on the stove. Eventually, the sun starts to slip below the horizon, and D brings his broadcast to a close, flipping the switch to end the broadcast with a click that resonates through the room, dissipating in the clutter. Kobra looks up from their book with a small smile, as D turns around and greets them properly, voice slightly hoarse from his shift. Kobra signs back, reply brief but not unkind, still carrying the memories of the earlier clap. D smiles, and leaves the room, presumably on his way to the kitchen for a meal of his own, and Cherri stands back up as well, pulling a desk chair over to the broadcast table, beginning to prepare for his own segment. 

Silence falls again, for a while, as Cherri lays out vinyls, tests his volume, and (tries to) organize his notebooks full of poetry and prose for the night. Kobra watches him, letting the pages in their book flutter away from where they’d left off, and Show Pony snickers, gesturing to Cherri as ae whispers, 

“Go to him.”

Kobra rolls their eyes, but complies, standing almost-silently, and stretching, distinctively not-silently. Cherri turns halfway in the chair as Kobra ambles over, clutching crumpled papers in his hand, writing illegible. Kobra smiles, and Cherri lazily grins back, paper crinkling as he beckons Kobra down onto his lap. Kobra’s taller than Cherri, and their shoulders dig into his chest as they curl up, but Cherri only hums in contentment, momentarily setting down the paper to ruffle Kobra’s hair, hunching over their shoulder to see the desk. Show Pony’s slipped out of the room at some point, but ae rejoins them shortly after with a glass of water, a paper umbrella duct-taped to the side of it. Ae sizes up Cherri and Kobra, and ultimately decides joining the two of them in the chair would be a _less than wonderful_ idea, and instead settles down by the window, pulling the curtain up halfway, now that the sun’s rays are less hazardous. Cherri glances up at aer, slipping Kobra’s sunglasses from the pocket he knows they’re in, gently sliding them onto Kobra’s face as they hum happily. With a few more adjustments to the soundboard, Cherri’s broadcast begins, and soon both Kobra and Show Pony have dropped off to sleep under the steady tone of his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!!!


End file.
